capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
SonSon III
This is about the fighting game character. For the game, see SonSon. .]] SonSon (ソンソン), also called 'SonSon III'Udon Studio (November 2012). Marvel vs. Capcom Official Complete Works, page 182, is an original fighting game character created for Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Unlike the other original characters introduced in the game, however, she's actually based on (and related to) the main protagonist of Capcom's 1984 platform game SonSon. Backstory SonSon is a monkey girl and the granddaughter of the original SonSon''Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Graphic Arts'', concept art featured in Monthly Arcadia Vol.3 (March 30, 2000), who she's named after in spite of being female. Described as a little "Seiten Taisei" still under training, SonSon has inherited her grandfather's Ruyi Jingu Bang, a size-changing magical staff.[http://web.archive.org/web/20030207131423/http://www.capcom.co.jp/mvsc2/character.html SonSon profile at Marvel vs. Capcom 2 official site] Due to her special blood, when she becomes extremely excited she transforms into a huge monkey and loses all control. As both her and the original SonSon are based on Sun Wukong, the main character of the Chinese novel Journey to the West, several of her attacks are derived from elements featured in the tale, including Wukong's staff (mentioned earlier), ability to replicate himself using the hairs of his body, or SonSon trying to cook her opponent in the Shinka Hakke Jin and turn them into sake. Around the time Abyss is awakened from its slumber, the village where SonSon lives is afflicted by an epidemic. With her grandfather's staff on hand, SonSon leaves on a quest to find the origin of this mysterious strange disease that has struck her village. While on her quest she meets with Ruby Heart and starts working with her. Following Abyss' defeat, SonSon can be seen on Ruby Heart's ship during its return trip, happily hanging out with Marrow. Other appearances *Sonson appears as a card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Expand Edition and SVC: Card Fighters DS. *Sonson appears as a character card (in both normal and Monkey King form) in the mobile game Street Fighter × All Capcom, representing the SonSon Series alongside her grandfather and the pig TonTon. *Sonson appears in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 in the Days of Future Past stage on the giant wanted poster with an Slain bar over her mugshot. In this instance, her name is spelled "Son Son". Trivia *SonSon is referred to as "SonSon III" in her bio on the "Character Glossary" section of the Marvel vs. Capcom Official Complete Works artwork made by Udon. All other instances in the artwork (including the banner above her bio) don't include the number. This was an addition by the Udon staff, and is not reflected in official Japanese sources. *The name "SonSon III" would imply one of her parents was also named SonSon even though they are never actually mentioned in any official source. This could also be simply a nod to SonSon II, the sequel to the original game. Note, however, the main character in the game is the same SonSon from the first one, and not a descendant/son of his. *The original SonSon was initially considered to be the playable character very early during development, and concept art of his and his Monkey King form were actually drawn. *The swamp stage and cave stage of Marvel vs Capcom 2 may be references to SonSon and Journey to the West. A variant of the swamp stage has an oriental aesthetic with peach trees in the background (an iconic item of the SonSon series) and a giant Buddha hand in the background (likely a reference to Journey to the West where Wukong made a bet with a giant Buddha that he could escape his giant hand). The decrepit version may also be referencing the disease that plagues SonSon's village in the game. The monster like hole in the background of the cave stage also resembles similar looking doors in Stage 2 of SonSon II. References Gallery MarCap2SonsonB.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Sonson.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Image:SFxAC_Sonson.png|''Street Fighter × All Capcom'' CFClashSonson.png|'' SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash'' Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Original Characters Category:Heroes Category:Under Construction Category:Fighting Game Characters